


Number One Fan

by Lil_Hopeless_Romantic



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hagrid is a kid, Just a random thought that came to my head, Other, This is what I believe should happen lol, a few years later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Hopeless_Romantic/pseuds/Lil_Hopeless_Romantic
Summary: Newt could still not believe that his book had been published. But what he doesn't realize is he is not the only one who is very excited about his book.





	Number One Fan

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fantastic Beasts or Harry Potter (Hagrid to be more accurate lol)
> 
> Hello! This thought came to me when I was watching Harry Potter a little after the Fantastic Beast's movie came out in theaters and my inner fan girl squealed in pure delight at the adorableness of it! 
> 
> So I had to write it out. This was originally posted on my Tumblr.

Newt stared at the row of books in front of him fondly. Every book lined next to each other in perfect order. None with the same title but all appeared to be the same height. Different colors lined the area as to catch the eye of an eager reader. Some were fat and some were thin yet all of them contained a different world of knowledge that one could escape to. He reached out and with one finger, delicately stroked the side of one book in particular. Going over every letter with such care that he almost forgot he was at a bookstore to begin with. Every letter imprinted against his heart. He was filled with such warmth having come this far. His book _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find_ them sat on the shelf, waiting to be taken home by anyone interested in magical creatures. He remembered every picture, every word he used in the book and yet, Newt could not bring himself to be bored with it. He had given that book all his attention and affection to get to where he is now. He still could not believe that his book is now in the works of becoming a textbook for the new students of Hogwarts.

He felt the tears slowly prick his eyes. The scars that lined his body, the blood loss, the heartache, the tears, all the memories had gone into this and here he is, standing in front of his book. A book that has changed many minds and have started other research projects that he has been involved with. With new creatures being found constantly, there was never a dull day. How did he get so lucky?

“Dad, I’d like this book!”

Newt snapped out of his nostalgia as he looked over to see a boy with dark black hair and brown eyes, he overtook the gentleman beside him by quite a bit, the boy had to hold onto his father’s hand since his hand was much larger, the boy’s face was beaming.  Newt stepped aside a bit as the kid eagerly reached out and grabbed a hold of the book Newt had just been admiring. The boy was so happy and excited that he didn’t even glance at Newt, or maybe just didn’t notice he was there due to the excitement. He heard the father chuckle as Newt watched the boy hug the book to him. Newt felt fresh tears begin to form.  He never would have imagined his book bringing such joy to people. Especially children.

“Is this by the same author as your [A Children's Anthology of Monsters](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/A_Children%27s_Anthology_of_Monsters) book that you love so much?”

Newt stilled a moment, he never had heard of many children going out and buying his somewhat introduction book for children on magical creatures. He looked at the kid who nodded his head happily. Newt could almost see himself in the kid. Whenever he found new information or saw a creature. The joy it would bring him to be in his element. Surround by the knowledge of these beautiful creatures.

“Yes, he’s someone I’d very much like to be like someday!”

Newt could feel his heart swell at the words. Never would he have thought he would have any kids look up to him and aspire to be like him. It almost seemed like he was dreaming as he was listening to the kid, who could not be much older than 10 just by his face alone, being a much larger in statue child, people could mistake him for older if it were not for the way he acted with his father. A youthful energy is what would best describe the young kid. He watched as the kid and the father walked over to the cashier and paid for the book.  The boy was so happy as he began to examine the book carefully.

Newt, very gently, made his way over the duo as he smiled at them. The boy looked down and his eyes widen slightly. The boy seemed a little awestruck as Newt smiled.

“Hello, I do apologize for surprising you suddenly. I saw you bought my book and I wanted to thank you.”

The boy gave the biggest smile, the tips of his cheeks tinting pink as he stood proud and took his book and held it out toward Newt. Newt tilted his head to the side, a little confused as to what the boy was trying to tell him. He looked from the book to the boy in question.  The boy’s cheeks tinting even more red.

“W-Well Mr. Scamander, I’d very much like yer work and am a huge fan, might I trouble you for an autograph?”

Newt felt tears prick his eyes. His heart officially melting as he took the book from the boy and opened it to the front cover. He looked over to the cashier who very happily gave him a quill to use.

“Who should I make this out to?” Newt asked shyly, realizing he didn’t even know their names.

“Rubeus Hagrid!” he replied quickly.

Newt nodded as he very carefully wrote out each letter, wanting his message to be legible. If possible, Newt’s smile grew bigger with each letter. He wanted to make a change to how people saw magical creatures and now here was with this boy who would be starting his adventure soon to Hogwarts, already reading his book, already seeing the wonder in the beasts. Newt gave the book back to the boy known as Rubeus Hagrid, smiling happily as he stood up. He held out his hand to Rubeus, who looked shocked but engulfed Newt’s hand in his large one.

“I wish you all the luck in the world.”

Newt waved at them as he made his way out the bookstore. A lighter feeling to him as he made his way down the road. A large smile still plastered on his face. Rubeus Hagrid, he will never forget the name.

Rubeus Hagrid was overjoyed. He felt as if he were in a dream. Looking down at his book his smile grew even bigger as he let out a full blown laugh.

_To Rubeus Hagrid, who is most definitely my number one fan – Newt Scamander._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. It was a very short one indeed but it was something I just HAD to write out.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
